Locked
by Izaro
Summary: Los sentimientos muchas veces nos abruman y no sabemos que hacer. Midorima y Takao decidieron dejarlo en manos del destino.
1. Chapter 1

En medio de la calle se diferenciaba una gran carreta, que llamaba la atención de todo el que pasara cerca, siendo jalada por un castaño de ojos azules y expresión hastiada, que ponía empeño en pedalear para mover la pesada carga que llevaba. En la parte de atrás se encontraba sentado un joven bastante alto de cabello verde, haciendo que la escena fuera ridícula y extraña, pero graciosa. No todos los días veías a un muchacho que apenas media metro setenta y seis de altura llevar a uno de casi dos metros en una carreta, la situación era rara y cruel para el moreno. Sería lo que pensaría persona.

—No puedo creer que ganaras nuevamente —habló Takao jadeando por el esfuerzo.

—Es porque la suerte no está de tu lado. Quienes siguen al destino obtienen buena fortuna —explicó el peliverde mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

—Suerte, fortuna, nada de eso… —murmuraba estresado el pelinegro, cuidando que sus palabras no llegaran a oídos del escolta. Ya estaba cansado de pedalear todos los días. Había llevado a Midorima casi todo el año y las veces que había ganado se podían contar con la mano, además cuando el cáncer lo llevaba parecía que no se esforzaba mucho, era muy ligero en comparación a él.

—No reniegues, debemos llegar temprano, así que apresúrate.

—Sí, sí — respondió resignado el de ojos rasgados, al tiempo que ejercía más fuerza a los pedales de la carreta. Porque, a pesar de que Midorima fuera tan seco con él le era difícil enojarse. Siempre tan comprensivo con el mayor, al punto de parecer que su paciencia era inagotable, pero no era así. Sabía que la única manera en la que soportaba tanto era gracias al gran cariño que le profesaba —en secreto— a Midorima. Cariño que había descubierto hace algún tiempo, y aun recordaba como lo hizo. Era en medio de las prácticas del equipo cuando más lo observaba, sentía que su obsesión por su compañero no era normal, parecía más un hermano pequeño que sigue fielmente a su sorprendente hermano mayor que un amigo. Pero cuando, en un partido un pensamiento fugaz cruzó por su cabeza, supo que esa _obsesión_ era más de lo que parecía. Reconocer que tu compañero de equipo es atractivo, e igualmente te atrae, y no en el sentido más sano, es espeluznante.

Midorima y él. Dos hombres.

Estaba seguro que ese día se puso azul ante la revelación de sus sentimientos, pero con el tiempo lo superó. Aun después de pensar que sus sentimientos eran como una traición a la amistad que tanto trabajo le costó desarrollar con Midorima, no se alejó. Después de todo en sus planes no estaba confesarse, tampoco llevarse sus sentimientos a la tumba, pero no quería arruinar su relación con su compañero. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo y las cosas seguirían su propio ritmo, o al menos eso esperaba. Se sentía como un prisionero, encerrado por sus propios sentimientos.

Cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba frente a la escuela. Su rostro de disgustó hizo presencia, no es como si odiara la escuela, pero tampoco la apreciaba. Y para peores la primera clase era química, una de las que más le disgustaba.

* * *

—Como saben estamos a punto de cerrar notas, y la próxima semana tendremos el examen de recuperación. Los estudiantes que perdieron el examen anterior deben obtener una buena nota a menos que quieran reprobar —lo sabía, odiaba química. Takao debía pasar ese examen, el anterior lo había reprobado con una pésima nota, y no quería estar fuera del equipo por notas bajas. Necesitaba estudiar, también necesitaba un poco de ayuda, pues era negligente en cuanto a química se trataba, y quien mejor para ayudarle que el estudiante con el mejor promedio de la clase. Takao se giró en su asiento, para ver a su compañero detrás de él, quien leía su cuaderno en ese momento.

—Shin-chaaan —el mencionado levantó la mirada—. ¿Me ayudas a estudiar? —Takao preguntó, con una voz cantarina y una sonrisa encantadora. El otro sólo entrecerró los ojos, al tiempo que miraba fijamente al pelinegro dándole a entender "es tu responsabilidad pasar la materia".

—Ayúdame — Kazunari suplicó y juntó las palmas de sus manos, tras entender el mensaje que le enviaban esos ojos verdes. Midorima mostró por un leve atisbo de sorpresa, pero rápidamente lo oculto cerrando los ojos. De alguna manera, últimamente estaba complaciendo mucho al menor, y no podía evitarlo —talvez no quería hacerlo—.

 _Estúpidos sentimientos._ Fue lo primero que pasó por su cabeza ante la vista de Kazuanri pidiendo su ayuda.

Dicen que el amor te cambia, al punto en el que no te reconoces, y él había flaqueado ante sus emociones. Takao le gustaba, era algo de lo que era consciente, pero igualmente trataba de ignorar. Simplemente porque no sabía qué hacer con sus sentimientos, era algo nuevo para él.

Que se sintiera satisfecho sólo con la presencia del base y de nadie más. Que sus estruendosas carcajadas o simples sonrisas le hicieran sentirse feliz. Pensar constantemente en él. Todo era tan nuevo y el hecho de que la primera persona que le gustara fue un hombre lo descolocó. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió inseguro y fuera de lugar. Así que decidió dejar las cosas en manos del destino, porque este no se equivocaba y llevaba a las personas por el camino que debían tomar. Si estar con Takao era su camino, el tiempo lo guiaría a él.

—Muy bien —fue la corta respuesta del escolta. Takao respiró tranquilo, bajo la tutoría de Midorima estaba seguro que no reprobaría.

—El examen es el lunes, por lo tanto, estudiaremos todo el fin de semana. Te espero mañana después de la una en mi casa— Takao suspiró ante lo estricto que era su compañero, sin embargo, no se negó.

—Bien. Muchas gracias, Shin-chan —y le sonrió a Midorima.

 _¿Por qué?_ Esa sonrisa, esa natural y encantadora sonrisa. Sentía que se hundía en un hueco cada vez más profundo cuando la veía, se sentía encerrado. Cada vez que Takao le sonreía solo a él era como si el mundo estuviera en total tranquilidad. Y aunque se lo negara varias veces, sabía que esa sensación lo embargaba por completo, y le gustaba.

* * *

Horas después el sol comenzó a ponerse, tiñendo el cielo de un color naranja en degrade. Las clases habían terminado y los estudiantes con actividades extra-escolares continuaron en la institución. En el gimnasio el chirrido de los zapatos y el botar del balón eran los únicos sonidos presentes en la chanca. Shutoku, esa tarde decidió tener un partido de práctica y por ahora el equipo del moreno iba perdiendo. Los tiros de Shintaro eran increíbles cuando jugaba a su lado, pero eran aterradores cuando jugaba en contra.

El juego había sido difícil y Midorima no le daba ninguna chance de hacer alguna jugada. El escolta era difícil de marcar, era más alto y sus saltos le superaban por mucho, aunque evitó que muchos balones le llegaran. Los pases que hacía a sus compañeros llegaban, pero muchos fallaban los tiros o eran bloqueados por el capitán. Y Sinceramente tenía la mente en otro lugar, no se concentraba cuando Midorima se le acercaba mucho para marcarlo, y cuando el tirador tenía el balón guardaba un poco la distancia.

El baloncesto era un deporte de contacto, era difícil marcar algún jugador sin estar cerca o tocarlo, y eso era lo que Takao menos quería hacer, tocar a Midorima o rozar su piel. Ya sabía por experiencia en otros partidos, que cada roce con el peliverde lo ponía bastante nervioso.

Cerca del final el balón llegó al tirador. Inmediatamente Midorima entró en posición de tiro y saltó lo más alto que pudo. Takao juró que podía ver la escena en cámara lenta. Sus verdes cabellos se movieron al compás de sus movimientos y sus ojos brillaron levemente tras los lentes al momento de lanzar el balón en una perfecta parábola, calló en un grácil movimiento haciendo que su camiseta se levantará un poco, dejando ver su marcado abdomen.

Los ojos de Kazunari eran el deseo, anhelo y admiración en su totalidad.

—Muy bien, eso es todo por hoy —habló el entrenador, dando por terminado el entrenamiento.

Takao reaccionó, sólo para ver cómo los demás se dirigían a cambiarse. Soltó un suspiró cansino cuando estuvo solo, y después sonrió con tranquilidad.

 _Estúpidos sentimientos. Estúpidos deseos._

Y siguió a los demás para asearse. El fin de semana sería una montaña rusa de emociones.

El despertador sonó, rompiendo los odios de Takao, quien se levantó con pereza. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y miro el reloj junto a la cama, eran las nueve de la mañana. Se tumbó nuevamente. No quería salir de casa ese día, no tenía ánimos de nada.

— _Te espero mañana después de la una de la tarde en mi casa_ —la voz de Midorima retumbó en su cabeza. Y aun así se quedó en cama, tenía más pereza de la normal.

 _Tengo que ir a su casa. El examen de Química. Estaré con Shin-chan el fin de semana. Tengo que ir a su casa. El examen de Química. Estaré con Shin-chan el fin de semana._ Repetía las mismas palabras, que le dieron más ánimo para levantarse, bañarse, comer algo y alistarse para el mediodía. Cuando llegó la hora dejó una nota donde avisaba que llegaría tarde y estaría en la casa de los Midorima. No hizo nada más.

En la casa Midorima, el hijo mayor estaba estudiando. Después de levantarse a las siete de la mañana continuó su sábado como cualquier otro, adelantando las actividades escolares. El peliverde estaba solo, sus padres y su hermana habían salido.

Estaba haciendo ejercicios de trigonometría y repasando un poco el tema de la clase siguiente. Hasta que miró el reloj, notó que era la una menos quince y Takao llegaría pronto. Se la pasó horas mirando el libro de cálculo y no notó como se le fue el tiempo.

Cerró los libros y el cuaderno. Ayer, el moreno actuó muy extraño en medio del partido, era como si lo evitara para que no le pegara algo. A penas y había intentado marcarlo y eso le molestaba, siempre que jugaba esperaba que los demás dieran todo de si —más si era Takao— pero parecía estar más presente en otro planeta que en la cancha.

Unos golpes en el primer piso pararon sus pensamientos, de seguro era Takao. Fue a abrirle la puerta.

—Hola, Shin-chan —Takao lucía tan jovial como cualquier otro día.

—Hola —La seca respuesta del mayor no hizo más que causar gracia al armador.

El menor llevaba una camiseta blanca con letras rojas, chaqueta negra, pantalones de mezclilla y tenis, venía con una maleta colgando de su hombro derecho. Entró en la residencia sin invitación y fue directo a la sala donde se quitó la cacheta y la dejó en uno de los muebles. Midorima ya estaba acostumbrado a que el menor entrara sin permiso, había ido varias veces y su relación con sus padres era buena.

—Vamos —Midorima acomodó sus lentes y se dirigió a la escalera.

—Vooy~ —los dos subieron hasta el cuarto del mayor el cual Takao notó organizado y limpió —un poco diferente al suyo—. El dueño de la habitación puso una pequeña mesa en medio y Takao se sentó en el piso.

—¿Trajiste tu cuaderno?

—Sí, aquí está —Takao sacó el objeto mencionado, un lápiz y un bolígrafo. Estaba listo para tomar nota.

—Bien —Midorima cogió uno de los tantos libros que tenía en la mesa —. El examen tendrá todo lo que vimos en el trimestre. Comencemos con las expresiones de concentración —Takao vio esa biblia, era un libro muy grueso y grande. Leyó la portada "Química general". Midorima abrió la enciclopedia y le mostró la página a su estudiante. —Son todas las fórmulas que vez aquí, tienes que saberlas de memoria —Takao miró el contenido del libro con desprecio, había muchas palabras de las cuales no tenía conocimiento escritas en esa página.

—¿Todas? —el desconcierto en el rostro del moreno era evidente.

—Sí, se usan para medir la solubilidad —Habló el tutor mientras recargaba su rostro en su mano derecha.

—¿Eh?

—Para saber la cantidad de soluto presente en una solución —¿Soluto? ¿Solución? ¿Qué era eso?, ni siquiera sabía de qué le hablaba.

La cara de "no entiendo nada" que tenía Takao le dio a entender que tenía que comenzar de ceros. Soltó un suspiro.

—Un soluto es una sustancia que se disuelve, como la sal en el agua. Una solución es una mezcla entre dos componentes —dijó mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Cómo la sal y el agua.

—Así es, estás expresiones son para saber cuánta sal hay en la mezcla —dirigió uno de sus dedos al libro señalando la tabla de expresiones.

—Mmm, ya veo —Takao comenzó a anotarlas en el cuaderno junto con todo lo que acababa de aprender, bajo la intensa mirada de su tutor, que cuidaba no se equivocara. Parecía un niño de primaria copiando todo lo que su maestro decía.

—Para aplicarlas debes tener los datos que hay en… —Continuaron con la clase privada unas cuantas horas. A Takao sólo le tomó unos minutos entender todo lo que Midorima le decía, pero aún no le gustaba. No le interesaba saber cuánto de qué había en tal cosa.

 **Cuatro horas después:**

—Ahora, el peso molecular se halla… —Takao ya estaba aburrido, apenas sostenía su cabeza sobre sus manos. Había aprendido bastante, pero no quería estudiar más.

Sus ojos estaban en la tabla periódica y en los números que Midorima anotaba en su cuaderno, pero no prestaba atención. Estaba cansado de estudiar, movió su mirada de la tabla de los elementos hacía su acompañante, quien estaba tan tranquilo y concentrado, se notaba que le gustaba la materia, no como a él. Sinceramente, era más interesante mirar a Shintaro que a los ejercicios que resolvía. Sus ojos estaban atentos en lo que escribía, y sus tupidas pestañas lucían elegantes cada vez que parpadeaba, los lentes le daban un brillo a su rostro de vez en cuando. Takao bajó su mirada hacía su nariz, era recta, simétrica y bonita, pero no perdía su toque masculino. Continuó hacía su boca, sus labios eran gruesos y bien definidos y se movían suavemente por la explicación que le daba. Era tan atractivo. Sabía que sus pensamientos iban más allá que los de una simple _amistad._

Frunció el ceño he hizo una rara mueca ante su ultimo pensamiento.

—No estás concentrado —el pelinegro levantó la mirada dejando sus anteriores ideas.

—Es que estoy un poco aburrido —su expresión confirmaba, que en efecto no disfrutaba mucho la clase.

—Voy por algo de tomar —el de ojos verdes de levantó y salió de cuarto.

Llegó a la cocina y abrió la nevera en busca de soda. Estaba un poco nervioso, sabía que Takao lo miraba más a él que a las notas de su cuaderno y aun así lo había soportado. Esperaba que su mirada volviera a los ejercicios, pero sus ojos lo veían tan intensamente, como si detallaran todo en él. Le intrigaba que eso le gustaba, que pusiera toda su atención en él ¿Eso lo hacía egoísta? Más que eso, por su cabeza pasó la idea de que Takao compartía los mismos sentimientos que él, pero cambió de parecer, una mirada intensa no significaba que Takao estuviera enamorado de él. Tal vez sólo eran imaginaciones suyas.

 _Excusas._

Sacudió su cabeza ante aquel pensamiento, era ridículo. Siguió buscando unos vasos y una bandeja.

En el piso de arriba, Takao suspiraba, no podía creer que había ofendido a Midorima lo suficiente como para hacer que se fuera. Miró la mesa con el libro, su cuaderno y los lápices sobre ella. Sería mejor cambiar un poco de aire, así que decidió salir del cuarto del tirador y bajar. En las escaleras vio la luz de la cocina, se le antojó comer algo y quiso entrar, justo cuando giró en la esquina de la puerta sintió que chocaba con algo duro y calló al suelo, un líquido calló sobre él, mojándolo casi por completo.

El sonido de vidrios rotos llegó hasta la calle. Takao sintió su rostro pegajoso y se lamió el borde de la boca por pura curiosidad.

—¿Soda?

—Takao —Midorima, sorprendido miraba al mencionado en el piso, lo había empujado y bañado en refresco, de milagro no se había cortado con uno de los vasos.

—Es Sprite —dijo Tako al reconocer la bebida.

—Serás idiota. Avisa que vas a entrar —se quejó quien sostenía la bandeja vacía.

—Entonces tú deberías avisar cuando sales, Shin-chan —dijo mientras veía los trozos junto a él.

Midorima se agachó y comenzó a recoger los trozos de vidrio y a ponerlos en la bandeja. Aprovechó la cercanía para ver disimuladamente si el moreno tenía algún corte. Detalló su rostro tal como el otro lo hizo hace unos minutos, sus ojos brillaban intensificando el azul de estos con brillos platinos. Una gotita de Sprite recorrió traviesa la mejilla del moreno y quiso lamerla cuando llegó a la comisura de la boca. Midorima abrió un poco la boca ante la vista, y la sangre le subió rápidamente a las mejillas.

—Estás empapado —El refresco había mojado completamente la cabeza del base, su camisa y la parte superior de su pantalón, que se le pegaban al cuerpo. Se notaba que no llevaba nada debajo de la camisa blanca. Midorima prefirió desviar la mirada. —Puedes bañarte arriba —¿Banarse? ¿En casa de Shin-chan? Bueno, no quería estar pegajoso, y mojado el resto de la tarde. Recorodo que no tenía más ropa.

—No tengo ropa de cambio.

El más alto se levantó con los vasos rotos. —Te pondrás pegajoso si no te bañas. Te llevo ropa en unos minutos —Kazunari sólo se levantó y subió al baño dejando un pequeño charquito y rastros de la bebida. Midorima vio el piso, ahora tendría que trapear.

En el piso superior, en el baño precisamente, Takao entró destellándolo todo. Éste era elegante, con baldosas blancas. El lavamanos y la tasa lucían caros junto con los muebles de madera perfectamente tallados, al fondo había una ducha grande una tina con una división de vidrio esmerilado, no había ninguna ventana. Vio toallas limpias en una mesa y cerró la puerta, esta chirreó un poco, pero no prestó atención a ese detalle. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa, que ya se sentía melosa y la dejó en la cesta. Se metió en la ducha y dejó el agua caliente correr. No llenaría la tina ya que se bañaría rápidamente. Tomó el jabón y lo pasó por su rostro.

 _Olía como él, a menta._

Calló en cuenta de lo que pensó y dejó el jabón en la jabonera, no era bueno pensar en Midorima cuando tomaba una ducha, sabía lo que eso le haría a su cuerpo. Había varios champús, de coco, fresas, hierbas y limón. Finalmente escogió el de coco y se lavó rápidamente. Minutos después ya estaba fuera de la ducha y tomó dos toallas, una la pasó por su cabello refregándolo y la otra la uso para secarse el cuerpo y después ponérsela en la cintura.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

—Aquí… — Midorima estaba en la puerta con unas prendas en la mano. El rostro de Takao estaba sonrojado debido al agua caliente. Algunas gotas aún caían del cabello negro y mojaban sus hombros y pecho, su torso era completamente visible. Midorima bajó más la vista, donde las manos del moreno sostenían el nudo de la toalla y únicamente sobresalían dos marcas en su cadera formando una V. El vapor y el olor a coco sólo hacían que el momento fuera más incómodo, y erótico. En medio de la vista Midorima no se dio cuenta que la puerta se cerró fuertemente tras él —está… la ropa.

Takao se quería esconder ¡¿Por qué no puso el seguro?! La vergüenza tiñó su rostro. Y el que los ojos verdes lo miraran tan detenidamente sólo lo hacían sentir más nervioso. Midorima dejó la ropa sobre la tapa del inodoro.

El escolta se giró apresurado, tomando la perilla para irse, pero esta no se movía. "No puede ser, está atorada" pensó Midorima. Hizo más fuerza con las dos manos, y aun así la manija no cedió ni un poco.

—¿Shin-chan? —El pelinegro no obvió el hecho de el otro no salía, por el contrario, notó que hacia fuerza para abrir.

—No abre —puso toda su fuerza en la puerta, pero no sirvió de nada—. La puerta no abre.


	2. Chapter 2

Midorima empujaba la puerta con su hombro izquierdo y seguía haciendo fuerza en la manija.

—Ya déjalo Shin-chan —Takao habló detrás de él.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí.

—Podemos esperar que lleguen tus padres —dijo quien estaba en toalla.

—Llegaran tarde —finalmente, Shintaro dejó de hacer fuerza en la manija y recargó la espalda contra esta.

—Puedes romper la puerta si no quieres esperar —respondió con simpleza Takao.

—No haré eso —era preferible esperar a romper la cara madera, si lo hacía y cuando su padre llegara lo mataría.

Takao no lo creía, aun cuando parecía tan tranquilo sentía que su corazón golpeaba con fuerza sus costillas. Estaría en ese baño con la persona que le gustaba, hasta que alguien llegara y les abriera. Para empeorar ni siquiera se había cambiado.

—¿No vas a cambiarte? —la pregunta llamó su atención, y al ver los ojos verdes juró que su corazón rompería su pecho. El peliverde igualmente se sonrojó ante lo que dijo y desvió la mirada. Takao respondió casi un minuto después.

—No puedo cambiarme en frente de ti, Shin-chan —y desvió la mirada a un lado, ambos buscando ocultar ese sonrojo que delataba sus sentimientos.

—Como quieras —respondió Midorima, quién ya estaba cansado, así que se sentó en el piso del baño y trató de recuperar el color natural de su rostro.

El menor miró la ropa en la tasa, no quería aguantar frio, así que tomó las prendas y entró en la ducha que tenía el vidrio esmerilado. No soportaría cambiarse frente al de cabello verde y el hacerlo en la ducha le daba un poco más de tranquilidad.

Finalmente, tenía puesta una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, también ropa interior, pero todo era increíblemente grande. Obviamente la ropa era de Midorima, nadie usaba pantalones tan largos y camisas tan anchas de no tener una estatura inmensa, por eso mismo sentía que esas prendas las podía usar de manta.

Shintaro sintió que un calor le recorrió la columna, pasando por su pecho hasta llegar a sus mejillas, su ropa le quedaba tan ancha a Takao. Debía admitir que muchas veces imaginó situaciones parecidas en sus sueños, esos sueños que al principio le hacían dudar de sí mismo, pero que acepto ante la constancia de estos, descubriendo que podía ser un pervertido sin causa. —Sólo queda esperar —fue lo único que pudo decir.

* * *

Midorima miró el reloj en su muñeca, eran las siete y veinte por lo que llevaban más de dos horas encerrados. Se estaba exasperando un poco, sentado en la misma posición desde que la puerta se atoró y en silencio. Porque, aunque no lo pareciera, el convivir con Takao tanto tiempo ya lo tenía acostumbrado a conversaciones, en las que ciertamente participaba muy poco pero que escuchaba. Ahora no podía evitar pensar que ese silencio lo torturaba y necesitaba escuchar cualquier cosa, un ruido o una simple palabra, ya no soportaba esa tranquilidad a la que estuvo acostumbrado por tanto tiempo, solo quería romperla. Ahí caía en cuenta de cómo le costaba iniciar conversaciones —más con la persona por la cual sentía cariño—. Por otro lado, Takao estaba harto, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero no soportaba más, necesitaba hablar y no lo había hecho por la situación tan incómoda en la que se encontraban los dos desde hace más de una hora. Siempre supo que el silencio no era bueno para pasar el tiempo con las personas, pero esta vez le parecía que era la opción más acertaba. Aunque, por cómo estaban las cosas esa no fue su mejor decisión, además estaba fuera de su zona de confort, sentía que caminaba en una cuerda floja a cientos de metros de altura, no estaba seguro de cómo actuar. Pasó por su cabeza la idea de que esas cuatro paredes tal vez atrofiaban su cerebro, no parecía él mismo y le desagradaba que solo un pequeño baño y una persona lo hicieran trastabillar tanto.

—Shin-chan —la primera palabra que rompió ese silencio fue la que pronunció el halcón, pero cuando los ojos del mencionado lo miraron, tan serios como siempre su corazón volvió a dispararse. Por poco golpeaba su pecho, para tratar de regular sus latidos. Y aun así desvió la mirada.

Midorima se sorprendió, y ante su obvio deseo por conversar, y también para saber que ocurría con su compañero, sólo dijo:

—¿Qué pasa? —el pelinegro no volteó su rostro, sólo frunció un poco el ceño ante lo molestos que eran sus sentimientos.

Los varios sonrojos cuando levemente lo tocaba, que mantuviera la distancia en medio de los partidos, el evitar acercarse o tocarlo, la mirada tan fija que le dedicaba en medio de su tutoría. Esas reacciones no se causaban porque sí, Shintaro lo sabía, lo había analizado en la noche, pero buscaba negarlo. Tal vez por esa leve voz que le decía que lo que sentía era incorrecto. Muchas veces pensó como se sentiría si su querer fuera reciproco, pero siempre lo negó sin saber por qué.

Al diablo con todo.

Era más que obvio lo que pasaba por la cabeza del menor, así que tomaría ese riesgo.

Se levantó, se acercó a Takao y se agachó frente a él, quien lo miró dudoso por un momento. Lo abrazó.

Los brazos del peliverde eran tan largos que abarcaban el cuerpo completo del de ojos de halcón. Este se sorprendió al sentir esos brazos ajenos rodearle, por mucho que lo pensara no se esperaba eso. A su parecer era más probable que Midorima lo golpeara cuando se acercó, a que lo abrazara.

Pasaron los minutos y el pelinegro trató de moverse, el mayor no lo dejó y lo apretó más contra sí. No quería que viera los colores en su rostro, pero más que eso, le gustaba la sensación de tener al otro tan cerca. Esa calidez era _deliciosa._

Cuando estuvo seguro que el color de su rostro era normal, se separó un poco permitiéndole a Takao levantar la cabeza. En ese momento el verde calló ante el azul, sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente, más vivo. Se sintió hipnotizado ante la profundidad de estos.

Avanzó hacia el rostro del menor, posando sus labios suavemente sobre los ajenos y estuvo así por unos segundos. Los dos disfrutando de la emoción del primer beso. Cuando menos lo pensaron ya estaban moviendo los labios con insistencia, en medio del contacto Midorima movió su lengua, lamiendo suave y lentamente los labios que no eran suyos. El otro sólo abrió la boca y dejó el campo libre para que el tirador hiciera lo que quisiera.

Ante la obvia acción de Takao, Midorima hundió su lengua y juntó sus bocas lo más que pudo, avanzando un poco más y haciendo que el menor se recargara en su espalda baja. En poco tiempo el deseo invadió su sistema completamente.

Takao pensaba que la experiencia de Shintaro en besos era nula, pero bien que se equivocó, aunque era más posible que lo guiara su instinto. La sorpresa llegó a su cúspide cuando sintió como el mayor deslizaba sus manos por su camisa prestada y desabotonaba botón por botón, con cuidado y paciencia. Pensó en detenerlo, pero no lo hizo, quería saber hasta donde podían llegar. Sin abrir los ojos le quitó los lentes y los dejó en el piso.

El mayor posó su mano en el centro del torso del menor y ejerció presión haciendo que Takao se acostara. El frio en su espalda hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su espina dorsal. La mano en su pecho comenzó a subir y se dirigió hacia su pectoral derecho, el dedo índice llegó a su pezón y lo rozó levemente. La sensación fue nueva y gratificante, no pudo evitar jadear en medio del beso que llevaban a cabo. El pulgar y el índice rozaron la delicada zona que hace poco fue tocada, y ejercieron más fuerza, pellizcando y acariciando. Midorima movió su otra mano hacia la otra protuberancia para repetir la acción y hacer movimientos en sincronía.

Separó sus labios para ver su obra, Takao estaba sonrojado, muy sonrojado y le encantaba. Su torso estaba a la vista —sólo la camisa cubría los costados— se inclinó hasta tocar con sus labios su cadera, al lado del ombligo. Sacó su lengua y lamió, después mostró sus dientes y mordió levemente la zona. Comenzó a subir alternando entre besos, lametones y mordidas, dejando algunas marquitas y rastros de saliva.

Para Takao, ver como Midorima subía por su pecho después de darle su primer beso era tan _erótico_. Sintió que el baño se llenaba de un aroma excitante, entre menta y coco. Se levantó ligeramente para apoyarse en sus codos, Shintaro ya había llegado a su cuello al cual le dio un beso y aspiró su aroma; no había perfume, sólo sentía el olor natural del pelinegro y una fruta.

Era tan _estimulante._

—Shin-chan —el moreno le llamó, Midorima se separó mirando fijamente a Takao, quien posó sus manos en sus mejillas. Los dos se trasmitieron todo lo que sentían con sólo verse reflejados en los ojos del otro; después de todo, no necesitaban las palabras para entenderse. Takao tomó el borde del cuello de la camisa de Shintaro, y las deslizó hasta el primer botón, soltándolo. Los otros le siguieron hasta que abrió la camisa y comenzó a deslizarla por los hombros, el más grande se dejó hacer.

—Shintaro —el más joven había empezado a acariciar su torso.

Su pecho, costados y abdomen fueron recorridos con manos decididas llegando al borde del pantalón, donde el pelinegro intentó meter su mano. El peliverde reaccionó al instante y tomó su muñeca deteniéndolo.

Era obvio que estaba excitado.

—No hagas eso —habló con vergüenza.

El otro sonrió con ternura y comprensión. Midorima tomó nuevamente su rol dominante y comenzó un efusivo beso.

Casi que destrozó su propia camisa en su euforia por quitársela al otro. Lanzó la tela y bajó directamente al borde del pantalón, para lamer la piel en esa zona y comenzar a bajarlo junto con su ropa interior. Su ropa le quedaba tan grande al base, y era algo que llamaba mucho su atención. Seguramente le prestaría sus camisas más seguido.

Comenzó a escuchar jadeos, característicos del placer y apuntó su mirada a la azul que le pedía con suplica lo liberara de su excitación. No lo dudó ni un segundo y bajó de golpe la ropa, dejando en total desnudes a Takao quien se abochornó. Se sentía incorrecto verlo de esa manera, y por primera vez sentía que estaría gustoso de romper las reglas.

Midorima contempló al pelinegro tal como llego al mundo, su complexión masculina y piel cremosa, levemente morena lo tenía maravillado. Su erección era evidente, era perfecto. Era tan…

—Hermoso —pronunció sin darse cuenta, causando que el sonrojo más fuerte cubriera el rostro de Takao tras escuchar el adjetivo. Parecía una manzana dulce. No creía lo que Midorima había dicho y de alguna manera sus ojos lo miraban con un deseo y cariño que lo hacían rebosar de gusto. Su expresión se asombró más al ver como el peliverde quitaba las vendas de su mano izquierda y lamia sus dedos, la situación se le salió totalmente de las manos.

Los sacó de su boca y dirigió su mano al trasero del menor.

Sintió como sus dedos tanteaban la zona, el índice trazaba círculos alrededor de la entrada. La reacción de Kazunari fue increíble, gimió tan audible y claramente que el peliverde prestó total atención a su rostro. Sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza y su boca, levemente abierta, jadeaba. Hizo más fuerza en los movimientos de su mano, se detuvo justo en la entrada y se hizo paso con un dedo. Takao tomó el otro brazo de Midorima inconscientemente para sostenerse y comenzó a gemir más fuerte; un segundo dedo entró, alternando los movimientos. Eran tan largos y ágiles, llegaban tan profundo que la sensación era indescriptible.

Shintaro estaba tan entretenido viéndolo que introdujo su dedo anular y comenzó a simular leves embestidas. El rostro de Takao tenía su completa atención, sus pequeñas fracciones iban al ritmo de sus gemidos. El verlo sólo hizo que su propia erección despertara más.

Pasó su mano derecha detrás de la espalda del sumiso y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo para lamer su cuello; su salada piel era sabrosa, combinaba a la perfección con su aroma natural. Movió su mano derecha hacia la erección del menor, la cual aprisionó y comenzó a masturbar.

—Es…espera —escuchó como el moreno llamaba, sus manos se cernían en su espalda y su cuerpo temblaba, era obvio que estaba a punto de correrse. Midorima apresuró sus movimientos.

—Ahh ¡Espera! —y el peliverde fue más rápido, quería ver la expresión de Takao en medio del placer. Segundos después sus dedos se vieron totalmente presos en el interior del otro y sintió algo húmedo en su mano derecha. Takao se había corrido. Los jadeos eran tan audibles y su pecho subía y bajaba, parecía que acababa de jugar un partido. Unas pequeñas lágrimas se atrevieron a asomarse en la comisura de los ojos azules.

Sacando sus dedos, acostó al menor y se acomodó encima, desabotonó apresurado sus pantalones y se los quitó junto con la ropa interior. No lo soportaba, su miembro estaba tan duro y sólo quería sentirse rodeado. Tomó las piernas del otro por el revés de las rodillas y las levantó.

Los ojos de halcón lo miraron expectante, sabía que también estaba ansioso. De repente todos los recuerdos de Takao y él lo invadieron; en la cancha, en el salón, en la carreta, la azotea, en la calle, en su casa, estudiando, entrenando. Era el único con quien se atrevió a compartir tanto, el único que siempre estaba con él, que lo leía con solo ver sus ojos y solo con él se había permitido llegar tan lejos. El único al que quería más que a nada.

Llegó a su boca y le beso profundamente, inclinando su rostro. Uso su mano derecha para llevar su miembro hacia la húmeda entrada, y comenzó a abrirse paso. El más bajo gimió en la boca del peliverde al sentir su interior ser llenado; si los dedos de Shintaro eran largos y llegaban profundo, su pene llegaba a lo más hondo de su ser.

Por su parte, Midorima estaba en su propio mundo, Takao era tan estrecho, húmedo y cálido. Entró completamente, quería moverse tan rápido como sus caderas se lo permitieran, pero se quedó quieto.

Takao no lo podía creer, acababan de perder su virginidad en el baño, toda su columna se arqueaba inconscientemente debido las sensaciones, era un poco incómodo, pero no doloroso. Sintió como su, ahora amante separa sus bocas y unía sus frentes. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos y vio el usualmente sereno rostro del escolta tenso y sonrojado —tal vez por el calor del momento— aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados, el mentón rígido y el entrecejo fruncido. Lo observó por un buen tiempo mientras respiraba en su boca.

A los segundos, Shintaro abrió los ojos reflejando el color verde que tanto le gustaba al escorpio, parecían líquidos, como si el calor en ellos los fundiera. Lo miraba como un depredador a punto de atacarlo.

—¿Te duele? —Midorima preguntó con la voz más ronca que Takao le había escuchado hasta ahora, manteniéndose rígido aun. Kanunari sólo movió la cabeza ligeramente a los lados, negando la pregunta. Así, el mayor no lo pensó dos veces para salir y entran con fuerza, comenzando un vaivén fluido y constante.

Y la sonata de gemidos inundó el baño.

Colocó sus antebrazos a los lados del rostro del moreno y posicionó sus rodillas firmemente, para luego embestir con más fuerza. Takao puso los ojos en blanco y llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, sintió que el piso del baño desapareció y se encontraba en el aire.

—A -ahh, mmm –hah —era increíble, llevó sus manos al trasero de quien lo hacía sentir fuera de este mundo y lo apretó, buscando un contacto más íntimo.

Midorima sólo gruñó ante la caricia en su retaguardia, y se concentró en moverse para complacer a Kazunari. A veces se sentían resbalar en el piso del baño, pero no importaba, el placer de la primera vez era lo único que ocupaba la cabeza de los dos.

Takao, lentamente, comenzó a subir sus manos rasguñando la espalda de Midorima cuando sentía que este tocaba hondo. Llegó a sus hombros los cuales apretó en un abrazo. Sus suspiros daban directamente en el odio del peliverde, y este en respuesta, mordió su cuello al tiempo que gruñía levemente. No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero no pararon en ningún momento. El moreno movía levemente la cadera, buscando que el mayor rozara más su interior, ante esto el más alto movió su mano izquierda y tomó el muslo derecho de Takao, dirigiendo sus movimientos y haciendo que el placer fuera en aumento.

Se sentía cerca de llegar al final y puso todas las energías que le quedaban en atacar el interior de Kazunari. Y lo logró, el pequeño se corrió, soltando un gemido y apretando sus párpados. Lo abrazó más fuerte y ajustó su interior ante la descarga de su libido. Midorima no le dio descanso, tomó su trasero, que cabía perfectamente en sus grandes manos y lo levantó, moviéndose hasta que sintió que su conciencia se largaba a un lugar lejano y toda su euforia se descargaba, se corrió en el interior del pelinegro y fue bajando el ritmo hasta que se quedó quieto.

Los dos jadeaban y disfrutaban del momento, era la primera vez que sentían que nada más importaba además de ellos juntos. Bajaron poco a poco de la nube en la que estaban.

Midorima tomó la cintura de su compañero y se dio la vuelta, saliendo de su interior en el proceso y quedando debajo del ojiazul.

—Ven aquí —dijo mientras tomaba con cariño su cabeza y la ponía sobre su pecho, el moreno obedeció y disfrutó del momento. Su cuerpo estaba tan caliente, movió los brazos para ponerlos en el pecho en el que descansaba. Respiró tranquilamente y cerró los ojos. Varias ideas llegaron a su cabeza cuando comenzó a aclarar su mente. Movió su cabeza, dejando su mentón sobre los pectorales del peliverde.

—Shin-chan —el mayor le prestó atención, el rostro de Takao estaba mojado por el sudor al igual que sus cuerpos, sus negros cabellos se le pegaban en la frente, sus mejillas todavía tenían un leve carmín y sus ojos estaban un poco húmedos, pero sonreía. Le tranquilizaba verlo de esa manera.

—Shin-chan, nosotros… —Midorima miraba sin expresión al moreno sobre él ¿No podía simplemente disfrutar con Takao de su virginidad recién perdida en el baño de su casa? Vaya que eso sonaba terrible, pensó. Pero estaba seguro que lo dos sentían lo mismo, entonces _nosotros ¿qué?_ Ojalá no fuera a decir algo estúpido o increíblemente embarazoso —…lo hicimos —quiso salir corriendo, lo que Takao dijo fue precisamente tonto y terriblemente vergonzoso.

Estaba seguro que rompería la puerta en unos segundos sin importarle que fuera de caoba. Al pasar el calor, la pena volvió a su subconsciente. Los ojos platinos lo miraron como preguntándole _¿Enserio acaba de pasar?_ Y es que, a pesar de que los sentimientos del peliverde eran obvios para el moreno sentía que acaba de pasar algo que ayer parecía improbable. Además, ver como el mayor aguantaba la pena ante lo que acababa de decir le causaba gracia.

Pero, no más tormentos para el peliverde. Dirigió sus manos a Midorima y las puso suavemente sobre su frente, las movió levantando su cabello y se acercó dándole un beso corto y tierno.

—Te amo —esas simples palabras dieron un vuelco al corazón del cáncer. Le tranquilizaron y le hicieron llenarse de regocijo —. Sin importar lo tsundere que seas.

—Idiota —Midorima se calmó un poco, no quería que la sangre no se le acumulara en el rostro, tomó la cintura más pequeña y volvió a juntar sus bocas, en un beso que demostraba todo lo que sentían. Sus labios se movían en una sincronización perfecta. En un pequeño arrebato Midorima lamió el labio inferior el moreno y lo mordió suavemente para después chuparlo. El otro gimió ante la acción anterior y correspondió hundiendo su lengua en la boca del peliverde, era un beso húmedo y de vez en cuando hacían ruidos, entre ellos chupetones, gruñidos y jadeos.

En medio de la situación Midorima bajó nuevamente sus manos al trasero del menor, le encantaba estrujarlo y escuchar como Takao respondía a los movimientos en su boca. Esas serian cosas que guardaría en lo más profundo de su cabeza y que nunca saldrían a la luz, al menos no en palabras. Pero de un momento a otro el pelinegro se quedó rígido, no le había hecho nada pero dejó de moverse y gemir.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al ver como el otro se quedó estático y repentinamente por las mejillas del moreno apareció un gran sonrojo.

—Me siento… —Takao estaba tan incómodo, sintió como algo se movía dentro de él y una repentina humedad en medio de sus piernas hizo que se sonrojara. El peliverde llevó sus manos más abajo, pero el otro lo detuvo.

—Quiero bañarme —Midorima lo miró escudriñando para saber que pasaba, Takao, a pesar de su incomodidad, no pudo evitar aprovecharse un poco. — Vamos a bañarnos ¿no?

—¿Eh? ¿Los dos?

—No lo preguntes —Takao se levantó y entró en la ducha halando la mano de Midorima.

Ya dentro los dos, el cáncer sintió el agua fría y tembló un poco ante el contacto de esta contra su piel, segundos después el agua comenzó a subir de temperatura hasta estar tibia. El moreno tomó un tarrito de champú de limón y lavó su rostro y su cabello, Midorima sólo lo miraba fijamente. El menor al sentir la mirada esmeralda tomó un poco más de champú y estiró los brazos hasta tocar el cabello verde, lo cual le costó un poco. Comenzó a frotar la cabeza del más alto formando bastante espuma.

La escena no podía más tierna para los ojos verdes, Takao se esforzaba para alcanzar su cabello y lavarlo. Se veía… _adorable_. Sí, esa era la palabra perfecta para el rostro de Takao en ese momento. El menor le sonrió y dejó su cabello. El peliverde captó rápidamente las intenciones de Takao y tomó el jabón con el que el azache se bañó antes y comenzó a frotarlo por el cuerpo del otro. Comenzó por su cuello, que tenía unas leves marcas rojas. Continuó descendiendo por sus hombros y pecho. Lavó sus costados, sus brazos y parte de su cadera. El tacto era suave y delicado.

—Date la vuelta —la voz del mayor resonó, el vapor ya comenzaba a inundar un poco el baño y el ambiente cambiaba nuevamente. Takao obedeció y el momento Midorima comenzó a tallar su espalda con el jabón de menta, de vez en cuando masajeaba un poco. Siguió bajando con un ritmo lento hasta que tocó sus glúteos, el ambiente cambió por completo en ese momento. El jabón se movía redondeando su trasero haciendo que las mejillas del escorpio comenzaran a subir de tono y apoyó sus manos en la pared, se sentía nervioso a pesar de que él comenzó el juego.

El trozo de menta siguió bajando, Midorima se arrodilló y comenzó a lavar sus muslos, pasó a sus rodillas y continuó con sus piernas, tomó uno de sus pies para lavarlo delicadamente. Lo que estaba haciendo Shintaro en ese momento era raro, Takao no podía evitar mirarlo con extrañeza, aunque el momento fuera relajante y pervertido.

Midorima continuó lavando las piernas del moreno, esta vez ascendiendo. Dirigió su mirada hacia el trasero del menor.

Mierda, no pudo evitar pensar que le encantaba ¿Qué tan pervertido era? Movió su mano derecha y pasó levemente sus dedos en medio del menor, quien inmediatamente se estremeció.

—Estás húmedo —Takao juró que un humo salió de sus orejas en ese momento, hizo amagos de moverse. Midorima muchas veces era directo, decía las cosas sin tapujos y el caso anterior no era la excepción.

—Oye ¿qué planeas? —La interrogante salió de la boca del moreno, aunque más que duda, era _provocación_. La sonrisa traviesa del azabache en ese momento le confirmó a Midorima lo que pensaba y solo pasó por su cabeza la idea de borrarla. En un arrebato introdujó dos de sus dedos en el interior del menor, quien ante la sorpresa calló un quejido.

—Nada que no te guste —incluso el peliverde se sorprendió con lo que dijo. El interior del otro estaba bastante suelto, así que comenzó a mover sus dedos. La reacción fue inmediata, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar y salieron libres inundando el baño junto al vapor. Midorima plantó sus labios en la cadera del menor, y se movió de derecha a izquierda formado un cinturón de besos, sin parar los movimientos de su mano en ningún momento. Takao comenzó a resbalarse lentamente hasta quedar en sus rodillas, nuevamente sentía cosquilleos en su vientre bajo y estar de pie se le hacía difícil. El más alto quedó perfectamente a la altura de los hombros del moreno y comenzó a lamer levemente la zona hasta llegar a la oreja, la cual recorrió con la lengua y después mordió suavemente. Los gemidos, casi gritos, de Kazunari le revelaron que ese lugar era sensible. Era algo que recordaría.

—Shintaro, ya llegamos.

De repente, toda la excitación que habían creado desapareció. La expresión de los dos en ese momento no podía ser descrita de otra forma sino aterrorizada al reconocer la voz de la señora Midorima. Por primera vez pensaron que gracias a Oha-asa esa puerta estaba atascada.

—¿Shintaro? —llamó la señora Midorima ante la faltante respuesta del escolta. Esa pregunta los hizo entrar en razón, y rápidamente terminaron de bañarse y se apresuraron a secarse y tomar la ropa que dejaron tirada en el suelo.

—Sí, estoy en el baño.

—¿Y Takao-kun? Dijiste que hoy venía —Los dos se quedaron quietos ante la pregunta, se miraron temerosos mientras terminaban de vestirse.

—Está aquí… en el baño —las palabras del peliverde fueron disminuyendo en tono, mientras terminaba de acomodarse la camisa y limpiaba los lentes que estaban empañados y en el piso.

—¿En el baño? ¿Contigo, Shintaro?

—Buenas noches, Midorima-san —La situación no le causaba gracia a Takao, al contrario, le causaba vergüenza, y mucha.

—La puerta se atoró —esta vez habló el más alto, los dos sólo escucharon la manija moverse. De seguro la señora Midorima trataba de abrir la puerta.

—Satou ¿Puedes venir?

Midorima se impactó al pensar que su padre los vería. El rostro de Takao se emblanqueció, para más penas el señor también subiría y cuando los sacaran no se imaginaba el rostro que pondrían al ver sus prendas, por muy buena relación que tuviera con los señores se sentía más nervioso que antes de su primer partido de baloncesto. Los dos sólo esperaron mientras escuchaban como forcejeaban con la manija.

Finalmente, después de media hora lograron abrir la puerta quitando parte la perilla.

—Listo. Mañana arreglaré la… —de repente la voz del Midorima mayor se apagó al ver adentro a su hijo y su mejor amigo cansados y avergonzados, éste último con ropa bastante grande. El pelinegro parecía aumentar el color sus mejillas en comparación a Midorima, ante la fija y confusa mirada de los padres de su compañero.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban encerrados?

—Desde las cinco —la voz del peliverde sonó cansada, se paró del piso para salir del baño e ir a su cuarto, más por pena que por otra cosa.

—¿Por qué Takao-kun tiene tu ropa, Shintaro? —Takao tembló un poco.

—Se la presté porque la de él se ensució —dijo Shintaro, mirando al menor y dándole a entender que lo esperaba afuera, después se perdió por el pasillo hacía su cuarto. La mirada de los dos mayores pasó de su hijo al único que quedaba en el baño.

—Buenas noches —fue lo único que salió de los labios del moreno tras coger su ropa pegajosa del cesto y salir a cualquier otra parte de la casa donde no estuvieran los dos peliverdes mayores.

—Espera Takao-kun, ya es un poco tarde y no tienes ropa para irte ¿Verdad? —el menor se detuvo ante las palabras de la señora.

—¿Te gustaría quedarte por esta noche? —esta vez habló el señor, con una extraña amabilidad que pocas veces le escuchó en el tiempo que lo conocía.

El menor sólo miró con algo de confusión, pero finalmente sonrió de la forma tan encantadora en que siempre lo hacía.

—Me encantaría —respondió.

* * *

—Shin-chan —el mencionado prestó atención a quien lo llamaba dejando de lado el libro que tenía en sus manos, Takao esta vez venía con una de sus pijamas. No sabía de donde la había sacado, pero no le importaba, después de todo se le veía bien. Takao entró al cuarto y Shintaro sólo se movió en la cama acostándose y dándole la espalda, dejando un espacio para que el más pequeño entrara en la cama. Kazunari no se hizo de rogar y gustoso se acercó hasta acostarse con el escolta.

No había palabras que decir, únicamente abrazó al mayor mientras frotaba su mejilla contra su ancha espalda. Ese día era el más alegre que había tenido hasta ahora en su corta vida; a pesar de las penas y sorpresas que pasó, hubo muchas cosas que no se espera, entre ellas el abrazo que Midorima le daba en ese momento.

* * *

Espero que sea de su agrado.

No duden en comentar


End file.
